The invention concerns a construction element, which is composed of multiple individual layers of which at least one individual layers features a honeycomb structure.
Known are construction elements in the shape of sheets of material where the honeycomb structure as well as the two cover sheets can be made of paper or cardboard. The honeycomb structure, similar as the natural honeycombs, rests with its almost vertical inner walls on the cover plates so that sheets are created that feature increased stability and advantageous low weight. Doors can be manufactured from the appropriate sheets of material. The sheets can also be used in interior construction or convention construction (DE-OS 197 48 192.2). It is a disadvantage that the entire construction can be effected by moisture. It is also a problem to design the edges with an appropriate reinforcement because they have to be independently connected with the other parts of these known sheets of material. From the DE-OS 19 22 693.8 a procedure and construction element is known which is also built in a sandwich-like fashion. The two cover plates are made of metal and the cell walls in between or the corresponding honeycomb structures are connected with the cover plates through welding or soldering whereas especially the soldering material is guided in a way that it sets into the corners of the cells and thus connects the cover plates especially well with the honeycomb structure. In spite of the reinforcement of the cell corners, the main characteristics remain the same in that the almost vertical inner walls rest on the two cover plates and thus have to transfer the forces that they are to absorb. Therefore, with such lightweight honeycomb structures the stability is almost exclusively dependent on the cover layers. The individual stability of the sandwich center is on the other hand neglectably small. Another disadvantage is the relative extravagant manufacturing process as well as the use of different materials and the impossibility to use plastics.